An out of body experience
by sammyjayne74
Summary: An accident off world leaves Sam and Daniel in each others bodies! But how would this affect Daniel's wife. Contains f/f sex.. sort of. Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


Fic: An out of body experience  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley Sam/Shelley tis weird  
Summary: Blame my friend Tallie for this fic

From the tone of Jack's voice on the phone she knew something was wrong.

Shelley practically ran to the infirmary. Whatever it was, it had to be important. As she got nearer she noticed Jack standing outside, trying not to laugh.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You just have to see this." he said.

Both of them enterd, seeing Sam and Daniel sitting on seperate beds. They looked up as they saw Shelley appear in the room. She walked over to Daniel, placing her hand on his. She frowned as she saw him back away.

"I think you're looking for me!"

Shelley turned around, seeing Sam raise her hand. The redhead looked confused, looking to her brother of all people for answers.

"Don't look at me, i don't know what they did." he said, blankly.

"I don't understand."

Sam jumped off the bed, a frusterated smile on her face.

"It's me Shell!"

"I can see that."

"No you don't!"

She raised her hand, brushing it against Shelley's face.

"Oh boy!" Jack said.

Shelley backed off, startled.

"What the... "

"It's me Shelley, it's Daniel."

The redhead shook her head, pointing to the man sitting on the bed behind her.

"No, that's Daniel, your..."

Shelley turned around, seeing him shaking his head.

"No!" Shelley said.  
"No. Hi." Daniel/Sam said.

Sam/Daniel begun to explain what had happened. How they had switched bodies. Not that Shelley seemed to care. All she cared about was how to get her husband back.

For two days she had found it difficult to be around either of them. Having her best friend in the body of her husband and her husband looking and sounding like her best friend. When Sam/Daniel had touched her hand she felt a shiver down her spine, turning her on. The she realised and moved away. It had been even harder when Daniel/Sam came near her.

No one slept for three days trying to work out how to reverse the process. Daniel/Sam left Sam/Daniel too it, deciding that sleep was the best way for him to help. But he didn't want to sleep alone, he wanted Shelley, but knew it was hard for her, having him inside her friends body. He was frustrated too. It had been a week since they had slept together. Just thinking about it made him crazy for her. And being in a womans body was a new experience, finally understanding what it felt like to be turned on. He had a whole new respect for Shelley. It was quite nice, knowing how a woman felt. The sensations that their bodies created.

He turned quickly as he heard the door behind him open. Both he and Sam thought it was best if they stayed on the base until they could figure a way out of this bizarre situation. Shelley opened the door with one hand, carrying a tray of food with the other.

"I thought you might be hungry." she said, pacing the tray on table.

"Thanks."

Shelley turned, heading back for the door.

"You're not going to stay?" he asked.

She stood with her face to the door.

"I have to get back for Mia, she..."  
"How is she?"

"She's okay, she misses her daddy."

Shelley turned her head slightly, seeing him/her smile at her.

"So do i." she whispered, and looked back.

"Shell."

"Don't."

She was fighting off every instinct in her body not to turn around and kiss him/her. But it wouldn't feel right.

"I should go."

Before she could move, she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Don't."

"It's still me Shell. I just sound a little different, look a little different."

"But!"

"It's me. Remember the last time, how i made you scream. The way you dug your nails into my back."

Her body began to react to the images in her head. That night had been incredible. From time to time they went all out for it, going as far as they could. Experimenting, trying new things. But this, this was the strangest thing they had ever tried. She let herself be pulled back, giving in.

"I want you."

For a moment, Shelley forgot that it was Sam's voice she was hearing and heard Daniel speaking to her.

She turned, nervously, not sure what was going to happen. In an instant she was against the door, her skirt shifting up her thigh. Shelley grabbed it, stopping it for a moment.

"I'm..."  
"It'll be okay.. it's me Shell. Close your eyes, see me, feel me."

She released the hand, letting it push up her skirt the rest of the way. She'd never kissed a woman before and shivered when she felt a pain of lips against her own. He held her tightly, moving her over to the bed. Shelley fell back on it, keeping her eyes closed. The redhead wriggled around on the bed, trying to get her clothes off. He pushed her hands away, wanting to do it himself. Shelley gasped as she felt her panties being pulled down.

"Oh god, yes. I want you."

The feel of Sam's lips on hers was sweet, soft, but she felt Daniel's passion, his hunger. The lips moved down her neck, passed her breasts. Shelley knew exactly where he was going.

"Ooooh godddd."

She pushed him/her lower, forcing him deeper insde her, rocking her hips against a wet tongue.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." Shelley screamed.

The redhead let go, screaming into the vip room.

Shelley opened her eyes, seeing Daniel in Sam's eyes.

They snuggled together on top of the bed, quiet.

"I've always wondered about lesbian sex," Daniel said. "But i never, thought i'd experience it for myself."

Shelley laughed. But her laugh was silence as a familiar voice came booming towards them.

"I...i've got it. I've got it."

The door to the vip room, burst open.

"Holy crap!." Sam/Daniel shouted.

"Shit!" Shelley screamed, pulling a sheet around her, covering herself up.

Lying on the bed, wrapped up in each others arms, was Shelley and her body, her body occupied by Daniel.

Sam turned quickly, not wanting to see more than she had already seen. It was strange, seeing her own body, lying there, naked in the arms of another woman, and her friend too.

"Oh man, i'm gonna need major therapy." she said to herself.

Shelley pulled the sheet over her head, trying to hide.

"I think she's gonna be a little bit pissed with me when we swap back."

Two hours later they were back in each other's bodies. No one said anything as they left the infirmary, Shelley could barely make eye contact with anyone. It was already around the base, what she had gotten up to. Daniel, now back in his own body, hugged her.

"You wanna go home." he asked.

Shelley nodded.

On her way to the door, she looked back at Sam, just for a moment, wondering...

: fini :

:Disclaimer: I do not know what happened to Daniel's body during this fic... I have no idea what Sam was doing with it, so PLEASE DO NOT ask as my anwer will not be forthcoming and surely may cause offence... hahahahaa


End file.
